Resistance
Resistance is the sixth episode of Nikita, and the sixth episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on October 21, 2010 at 2.81 million viewers. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback to Nikita and Alex talking about how they met. Nikita admits that she knew The Division was responsible for Alex's parents' death. However, it was Nikita who saved Alex from being killed during the incident as well. Nikita shows Alex her own grave, which causes Alex to freak out. She then made the decision to join The Division to exact revenge for the loss of her parents. In the present, Nikita has Owen in her loft and she has chained him to a bed and is tending to his wounds. Owen gives Nikita the location of the black box, and he also says that he helped kill Nikita's fiance, on orders from Percy. Owen promises that the death was quick. Percy accuses Michael of disloyalty, but Michael refuses to submit to that, claiming that he doesn't have any kind of relationship with Nikita. Percy obliquely threatens Michael and Nikita by saying that operatives who don't follow his orders are all eventually killed. Meanwhile the new recruits are sent in to interrogate a terrorist as part of a Division test. Alex fails to get any names from the suspect before the suspect goes for her throat. Michael rushes into the room and saves her. Later the recruits test their sniper skills on a field trip. Thom and Alex talk on the bus on the way, and he apologizes for kissing her. The bus is hijacked and Alex is taken in for questioning, but the whole operation is actually a Division test. Alex did not crack under pressure, however. She escapes and gets in touch with Nikita. Nikita leaves Owen in the loft as she hurries out. Michael tracks Alex down and promises her that he won't let anything happen to her. Later, Percy tells Michael that the operation was part of a test for him as well, to test Michael's loyalties to The Division. He also wanted to check whether Alex would turn out to be another Nikita. Meanwhile Owen has escaped Nikita's loft, leaving a note explaining that he's returning to Montreal to retrieve the black box. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Although credited, Tiffany Hines (Jaden) does not appear in this episode. Goofs and Errors *After Alex was attacked by a prisoner, Michael told her, "He probably just bruised your esophagus." He meant, "trachea". The trachea is the airway for breathing and lies in front of the esophagus, which is the passageway for food and water. Allusions and Outside References Music *Keep The Streets Empty For Me" by Fever Ray *"No Easy Way" by Digital Daggers Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Ashton Holmes as Thom *Tiffany Hines as Jaden Guest Cast Reception International Air Dates *Canada: Thursday, October 21, 2010 on A *United Kingdom: November 11, 2010 on LIVING/LIVING HD External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes